INSTITUTO TECNOLOGICO DE IMLADRIS
by ENELYA SREGON
Summary: Lectura gratis , requisitos dejen un review, saludes a todas
1. Default Chapter

Este es un finc inspirado en algunas situaciones que ocurren en el salón de clases, pero agregándole los personajes creados por el maestro Tolkien, insisto en que los personajes originales le pertenecen.  
  
Aiya a todas! , sean bienvenidas al Instituto Tecnológico de Imladris, a la facultad del anillo, este es un finc que comparto con Erusel, ambas esperamos que sea de su total agrado y adelante, las invitamos a leer y por favor dejen reviews, ellos nos alientan a continuar escribiendo.  
  
Enelya es una elfa que había logrado pasar el examen de admisión al prestigioso Instituto Tecnológico de Imlandris, su primer día como estudiante universitaria constituyo toda una travesía he aquí su historia.  
  
6:30 AM . suena el despertador nuestra elfa se levanta tras sentir el aliento de su perro dándole los buenos días , luego al observar la hora que marca el reloj , le reclama a su hermano por apagar el despertador , su padre se ha levantado y le esta esperando con los corceles listos .  
  
¡Enelya! Te doy 5 minutos si no te apuras te dejo.  
  
Espera padre- gritaba la elfa mientras se lavaba el cabello a toda prisa , se puso su ropa nueva , tomo un trago de café con leche y unos bembas que estaban en cima del comedor , tomo su mochila con lo que se encontraba o no se encontraba dentro al fin y al cabo ¿como podrían exigirle algo si no sabia que le pedirían? .  
  
¿ Lista? . Le pregunto su padre .  
  
¡ Claro! – respondió esta , mientras comía un trozo de lemba.  
  
Hasta aquí te dejo , nuestros caminos ahora se dividen , sigue recto y llegaras a tu instituto , pórtate bien y nos vemos por la noche- le dijo su padre luego de un tiempo de andar.  
  
En el camino ella se encontró a Glorfindel , un bello noldor por el cual Enelya suspiraba , esta logro que su corcel cayera al suelo de tanto que se tambaleaba por tan solo ver a su amado.  
  
Vamos Hasufell , no te hagas el muertito ahora , que tengo que llegar pronto a clases – dijo Enelya .  
  
Dama Enelya , su caballo se encuentra muy cansado , tal vez no deba de apresurarle tanto , hagamos un cambio yo le presto mi corcel para que llegue temprano a sus clases y luego yo le llevo el suyo .  
  
Pero debo llegar a clases y su caballo no aceptara que yo lo monte.  
  
Por supuesto que si aceptara , y por lo mismo de que usted debe llegar temprano le estoy ofreciendo a mi corcel.  
  
Enelya no podía ni hablar , no solo por la amabilidad del elfo , si no por que recordó que esa mañana se le había olvidado lavarse los dientes , lo único que hizo es hacer una sonrisa oculta al sentir la cara del noldor cerca de la suya al ayudarle este a subir a -Afstalof . Cuando ya había avanzado un poco saco una menta de su bolsillo , no vaya a ser que se encontrase de nuevo frente a frente de Glorfindel.  
  
Luego de atrasos , la elfa logro llegar a su destino , lo primero que tuvo que resolver fue averiguar en que salón la habían ubicado , luego de interrumpir a un par de maestros , logro encontrar su salón que por casualidades de la vida se encontraba sin ningún maestro , ella entro y se sentó al final de la segunda fila.  
  
Ella se puso a examinar a todos y todas , una jirafa , un hipopótamo , dos orcos , una ballena , ese esta rebueno , y aquel uhmmm! Que delicia , un enano ¡ uy que feo!, un tío fastidioso a mi derecha y dos elfos principescos mas adelante , y ...., así paso hasta observar a una elfa que estaba sentada delante suyo.  
  
Aiya! -Le dijo Enelya  
  
Aiya – le contesto la elfa.  
  
Mi nombre es Enelya Seregon , del bosque negro  
  
El mío es Erusel ..........................  
  
Mucho gusto Erusel , ¿ puedo llamarte eru? , y ya viste a aquel elfo que esta allá adelante , lastima que este con esa oxigenada .  
  
Je je , si que es una verdadera lastima  
  
Aiya engendro , estaba confiando en que los valar me permitieran permanecer lo más lejos posible de tu lado , pero veo que me han castigado y no logro recordar que pude haber hecho para merecer esto , pero si no tengo otra opción que coexistir en el mismo ambiente que tú , tendré que establecer ciertas normas:  
  
no me conoces. No me dirijas la palabra por ningún motivo. No avergüences a la familia. No me conoces ni yo a ti , así que no fastidies .  
  
¿Entendiste engendro?.  
  
Entendido – le respondió Enelya.  
  
Perfecto , y otra cosa mi padre quiere que vayas a verle el sábado , quiere darte un obsequio o algo así .- dijo Legolas.  
  
Enelya permaneció callada , mientras su nueva amiga Erusel examinaba al Elfo . MUY BIEN LEGOLAS , DILE AL REY QUE LLEGARE SIN FALTA EL SABADO Y ESPERO QUE NO TE ENCUENTRES INDISPUESTO OTRA VEZ- grito ella , logrando que al elfo el rostro se le pintara de diferentes matices .  
  
Sabes eru , lo que pasa es que ese arrogante que se ha presentado tan descortésmente , desgraciadamente es mi primo , y a él y cierto elfo de lorien les encanta salir y emborracharse juntos y al día siguiente no hay quien logre hacerles aparecer en palacio , pero ya vera , le tengo preparadas unas cuantas sorpresas. Ja ja - rió Malévolamente Enelya  
  
Cuales son esas sorpresas?  
  
Ya veras , amiga mía , no hay quien conozca los gustos y disgustos de ese elfo  
  
Los secretos y travesuras que el ha hecho , le tengo en mis manos , mas aun así no me aprovechare de ello  
  
Pero ahora que estamos juntos en clase creo que será mejor que se preocupe mas por sus cosas , por lo que hace y dice  
  
Y crees q lo haga?  
  
Que haga que?  
  
Preocuparse por lo q hace y dice  
  
ah , creo que si me conoce realmente lo hará con seguridad , pero tendrá que fallar en algún momento y yo estaré ahí para atraparle en sus fechorías , j aja ja – rió malevolicamente.  
  
entonces no le fastidiaras? y quien es el elfo de lorien?  
  
Aiya bellas damas - dijo un elfo de cabellos negros - ¿ como ha estado princesa Enelya?  
  
Aiya Elladan , ella es mi amiga Erusel - dijo Enelya al observar la forma en que el elfo miraba a su amiga  
  
Aiya- respondió cortésmente Erusel.  
  
Aiya bella dama- dijo el elfo , mientras besaba la mano de la doncella Erusel. esta se sonrojo inmediatamente y los ojos de Enelya brillaban al imaginar muchos desenlaces , además que ahora Elladan estaría en sus manos  
  
el joven Elladan tuvo que retirarse pues su hermano empezó a jalarlo por que su padre pasaba justo al lado del salón y no le gustaría verlos en un salón que no fuese el suyo .  
  
vaya Erusel , veo que eres la de la pegada , ahora Elladan esta prendido de tu hermosura  
  
deja eso  
  
ey , si es el elfo de lorien que te mencione antes de que el principito interrumpiera , ese que va ahí es haldir de lorien , el y mi primo se dan unas emborrachadas , pero es súper buen elfo conmigo  
  
lo conoces?  
  
Claro  
  
el fue mi primer amor , claro que yo tenia 600 años cuando eso , je je , me gustaba mucho , pero luego se me paso la enfermedad , ja ja ja  
  
y el lo sabe?  
  
Si! Y es muy chistoso que el lo sepa mas aun la forma en que se entero.  
  
Y como se dio cuenta?  
  
Legolas se lo dijo , fue la primera vez que tomaron licor , yo los espiaba por que mi tío thanduil me pidió ese gran favor , yo tenia 1600 años entonces , me dio una vergüenza que no quería dar la cara me escondía cada vez que le veía , en una de esas conocí a glorfindel aun no....  
  
Aun no que?  
  
Aun no ...nada , bueno le conocí y le conté mi problema el fue y hablo con haldir yo no me imaginaba que lo llevaría hasta mi escondite , cuando ambos llegaron haldir estaba rojo como un tomate , el siempre me vio como una hermanita menor , conversamos un buen rato , de pronto empezó a llover y nos quedamos atrapados en la cueva solo los dos , el colmo fue que un zorrillo se metió en la cueva y terminamos oliendo a zorrillo por una semana , todos se nos burlaban y a mi me castigaron por quedarme sola con el y en una cueva sin que nadie supuestamente supiera de ello , uf que horrible de recordarlo se me erizan los cabellos  
  
me lo presentarías?  
  
A quien?  
  
A haldir  
  
Por? .... Erusel ....no me digas que....? - dijo Enelya pero su amiga no la dejo terminar  
  
Shh.... No lo digas en voz alta aquí todos escuchan  
  
ujum , ehm e noer enur?  
  
Eh? , traduceme eso  
  
puedes quitar tu mano de mi boca? , que ya no puedo respirar  
  
ah , j eje , lo olvide , entonces...lo harás? anda por fas! di q si  
  
esta bien , pero con una condición.  
  
Cual?  
  
no vuelvas a intentar asesinarme  
  
j aja , ay mujer si no fue a propósito .  
  
lo se pero no lo vuelvas a hacer  
  
bueno en que estábamos?  
  
En que te presentaría a Haldir , quieres que te lo presente ahora o mejor luego en un lugar mejor?  
  
yo creo que mejor después por que ahorita hay muchos BALROGS POR AQUI QUE ESTAN ESCUCHANDO TODO!  
  
esta bien  
  
ambas elfas pasaron corroteando todo el primer periodo de clases ya que por casualidades de la vida su maestro no había llegado, en el segundo periodo el inspector les aviso que tampoco recibirían clase , pero que en el tercer periodo si  
  
y que hacemos? – pregunto Erusel -tengo hambre  
  
¿que? , que no te dije que haríamos aquello que te conté , pues iremos a buscarle- dijo Enelya mientras le cerraba el ojo a la elfa .  
  
ah! Bueno , vamos  
  
ambas se dirigieron muy sonrientes hacia la oficina de un elfo de gran cargo , pero no para buscarle a el , si no a otro elfo de menor cargo pero de una simpatía sin igual , y así fue que ambas elfas llegaron a la oficina de lord Elrond , este a como era de esperarse no se encontraba , en cambio encontraron a quien precisamente buscaban  
  
Aiya maese Haldir ! - dijo enelya - ¿a que no esperaba verme aquí?  
  
esto no es muy obvio - susurro Erusel a enelya  
  
aiya - dijo haldir al tiempo que le sonreía a Erusel como muestra de gentileza  
  
calla o lo notara mas rápido- l e susurro Enelya a su amiga  
  
Aiya ... - dijo Erusel.  
  
Erusel se encoge d hombros apenada  
  
ah Enelya , pues hoy encontré a tu padre y me pidió que te diera esto , al parecer lo dejaste por ahí tirado , como siempre haces - dijo el elfo , al tiempo que Enelya se suspendía de vergüenza  
  
Haldir... no es que lo deje tirado , seguramente mi padre lo tomo por equivocación - dijo ella , mientras tomaba un paquetito del escritorio de Haldir  
  
¿ y quien es tu amiga?- pregunto el elfo  
  
ah , si , Haldir , ella es mi amiga Erusel de.... de .... de donde es que eres erusel?  
  
Imladris...- respondió ella  
  
ah si  
  
de Imladris , o sea de aquí mismo  
  
Erusel el es Haldir de lorien  
  
y yo soy Glorfindel al servicio del señor Elrond a quien vi hace un momento e iba directo a su salón jovencita.  
  
vamonos ya antes de q llegue  
  
Glor...fin.del , aiya maese ,su caballo esta ...esta  
  
no te preocupes Enelya que ya mire donde dejo mi caballo  
  
*Erusel ve a su amiga extrañada  
  
entonces...nos ..nos vamos ...antes de que llegue Elrond.. dijo lor Elrond , no no lord Elrond, ya nos vamos- dijo ella mientras le hacia muecas a Haldir para que no dijera nada  
  
cuando ambas elfas hubieron salido de la oficina , Erusel interrogo a Enelya  
  
eso q fue?  
  
que cosa?  
  
lo d ahí adentro  
  
t gusta Glorfindel?  
  
pues bueno , claro que no , es solo que me agrada mucho  
  
y además Haldir me ha avergonzado enfrente tuyo  
  
porq?  
  
bueno , por que , ah ya olvidalo , demonos prisa antes de que nos quedemos fuera  
  
esta bien...aunque me parece q no le agrado a tu amigo  
  
a quien?  
  
Haldir  
  
no , el es asi siempre  
  
es muy reservado  
  
ah  
  
y además te sonrió , le agradaste  
  
me parece q fue solo por ser amable por ser tu amiga ,me ayudaras con él? por fis , hare lo q sea!  
  
no quedo prendado al igual que Elladan pero le agradaste , si no hubiera sido así , no me hubiera preguntado quien eras .  
  
tu crees?  
  
Por supuesto que yo te ayudo  
  
gracias  
  
además así podré fastidiar a Legolas , como el y Haldir andan casi siempre juntos , je je  
  
eres la mejor!  
  
no , Glorfindel es el mejor  
  
jajaja  
  
oye vamos a llegar tarde!  
  
date prisa!  
  
digo , que el señor Glorfindel es mejor para ayudarte con Haldir oye no me dejes !!!  
  
*Erusel acelero el paso para llegar a la clase  
  
ambas elfas corrieron y llegaron justo a tiempo  
  
por que lord Elrond estaba entrando al salón  
  
Aiya lord Elrond- dijo Enelya  
  
Aiya lord Elrond- dijo suavemente Erusel siguiendo a su amiga  
  
Aiya dama Enelya , veo que viene de mi oficina , ¿ no es asi? , puede pasar visitando a sus amigos mientras no les atrase en sus deberes , glorfindel estará aquí por un largo periodo  
  
Aiya dama Erusel , le suplico no se junte mucho con la dama Enelya puede que sus llegadas tardes se vuelvan comunes ya que ella suele contagiar a los demás de su pésima puntualidad  
  
lord Elrond, no me avergüence usted también.  
  
no , pasen que ya es hora de iniciar la clase  
  
si, señor- respondió Erusel con cara de susto y jalando a Enelya para q entraran  
  
no me jales. dijo Enelya mientras pasaba delante de su adorado primo , el cual le dirigió una mirada frívola a como era ya costumbre.  
  
camina q me da panico...  
  
te da pánico que? , que ese arrogante te mire? o que Elladan mire que llegamos tarde?  
  
lord Elrond ... me asusta ...tu primo me importa poco  
  
a mí también al principio , pero es muy bueno , pero apresurémonos a sentarnos  
  
será?  
  
*Erusel se sentó aun con la duda  
  
buenos días y sean todos bienvenidos , soy Elrond de Rivendel y su profesor de relaciones internacionales.  
  
mientras Elrond se presentaba Enelya no podía dejar de mirar la puerta , no por que deseara salir corriendo , si no por que esperaba ver pasar a cierto elfo que la traía loca desgraciadamente se encontró con una mirada no muy linda , era la de Elrond quien le pidió que pusiera atención en su clase  
  
dama Enelya le pido que por favor ponga un poco mas de atención a la clase de lo contrario tomare ciertas medidas – dijo Elrond.  
  
no my lord no tendra que tomarlas , lo que pasa es que vi pasar a mi caballo y creo que se puede perder , me permite usted ir a asegurarle la correa  
  
*Erusel no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver el problema de su amiga  
  
ejem, bueno puede ir usted a asegurar a su corcel  
  
que vergüenza tan grande sintió Enelya , pero era peor que saliera expulsada del salón por no poner atención  
  
Elrond era muy bueno , pero la bondad tenia sus limites  
  
ella dio vueltas y vueltas para matar tiempo pues su caballo no se había soltado en verdad si no que había inventado eso para safarse del posible regaño de Elrond  
  
al final volvió a entrar al salón  
  
ya aseguraste a tu caballo , no vaya a ser que hoy tengas que regresar caminando - dijo una voz burlona  
  
tonto - murmuró erusel molesta  
  
por supuesto que ya lo asegure perfectamente y si se soltase tendría a quien me llevase de regreso a mi casa , príncipe del bosque negro Legolas se puso furioso pues sabia a la perfección que cuando enelya le llamaba así era por que se le estaba burlando  
  
el resto de la clase paso sin intervenciones o disgustos mayores , Elrond le pidió a enelya mas paciencia con su primo y más atención en clase , puesto que no quería perjudicar en sus notas y comportamiento  
  
estas? – pregunto erusel  
  
que?  
  
t quedaste callada  
  
claro tengo que estarlo y sentarme antes de que no soporte y le de un golpe en la cara a Legolas  
  
si?  
  
Pero ya se me paso , erusel me encontré a haldir mientras andaba amarrando a mi caballo y nos invito a una fiesta el viernes por la noche ,¿ quieres ir? gracias a eru que por hoy terminamos las clases  
  
Bueno , este fue el primer capitulo , espero les haya gustado. 


	2. POR HOY NO

Enelya?

Si

Tenemos algo más que hacer?

Por hoy no , pero... podemos ir a la oficina de elrond o podemos quedarnos un rato en el cafetin con elladan y su hermano – fue la sugerencia de la enelya

Bueno ,¿a cual quieres ir? – pregunto erusel

¿A la primera? – dijo la elfa de azules ojos.

Me da igual , pero primero vamos por algo d comer, tengo hambre!

Además tengo que devolverle su caballo al señor glorfindel hasta puede que los dos nos acompañen a comer!- dijo muy ilusionada enelya

Este bien – dijo Erusel con ganas de comerse el instituto entero .

Ya sabes haldir y el señor glorfindel

Vamos ya q no he comido desde ayer

¿Que? Bueno , será mejor que nos démonos prisa

Si

Aiya maese haldir ,esta el señor glorfindel

¿Señor glorfindel? , Pero enelya si tu siempre llamas a glorfindel a secas a el por que le llamas señor ahora?

Haldir esta el señor glorfindel - dijo enelya un poco enfadada

Ya tranquila.......ya deja el caballo y vamonos

No , es que el tiene mi caballo hicimos un cambio

Hagamos algo-interrumpió haldir.- yo le diré que estuviste aquí y que vaya a tu casa por la noche para recoger su caballo

bueno., creo que esta bien , gracias haldir y no quieres acompañarnos a almorzar?

Bueno , tengo trabajo que hacer , pero tengo todo el resto de la tarde para terminar y el tigre ya ruge así que las acompaño .- dijo el elfo

Haldir acomodo rápidamente unos papeles que tenia , cerro la oficina y acompaño a las damas

Bien...¿y a donde iremos a comer?

¿ Al cafetin , o mejor nos vamos al restaurante krievter ? , en el restaurante hacen la comida mas rica , y si aceptan yo las invito – sugirió haldir

Bueno... pero te costara caro haldir- dijo enelya

Me da igual en cualquiera d los dos lugares...pero quiero comer ya ,enelya q opinas?

No conozco el cafetin y el restaurante esta mas largo , pero si haldir dice que en el restaurante la comida es mas sabrosa es por que debe serlo , pero vamos al cafetin por que esta mas cerca

Sus palabras son ordenes señoritas

Los tres elfos se dirigieron entonces al cafetin , haldir como tenia dos brazos le ofreció uno a cada damita

Haldir así que entonces iremos a la fiesta el viernes? , Y con quien iré yo? – interrogo enelya -tu serás la pareja de erusel , pero y yo?

erusel ve a su amiga con cara de "te voy a matar"

Vamos tonta ,sabes perfectamente que iras con tu tu señor glorfindel eso ya lo habíamos acordado – le recordó haldir.

Si pero ese acuerdo fuiste tu quien lo puso , no yo

Haldir le dirigió una mirada asesina a la elfa puesto que lo había delatado

Oigan....muero d hambre....podemos apurarnos?

Claro – dijeron al unísono haldir y enelya

Mesera!!

¿Ese no es tu primo?- pregunto erusel señalando a otra mesa

¿Quien??'

El q esta allá

No le conozco- dijo enelya

O estoy delirando ya?

Deben ser delirios - rió enelya

No tonta , si es legolas , LEGOLAS POR AQUI - dijo haldir

Debe ser – dijo erusel

Te voy a matar haldir.

No importa luego revivo- rió el elfo

Esto será entretenido- murmuró erusel cuando legolas se acerco y vio el rostro de fastidio de enelya

¿"que haces con esta cosa?"- pregunto legolas a haldir cuando llego y le vio acompañado de su prima

¿ Cual cosa , este plato?

Enelya rió para si , pues su amigo haldir cuando quería fastidiar a legolas sabia perfectamente que lo hacia muy bien

"esa cosa"- respondió legolas de malas señalando a su prima - ¿"y tu de que lado estas?"- agregó viendo a haldir de mala manera

Bueno si me preguntas en este momento estoy de este lado de la mesa o sea el lado derecho

Legolas suspiro harto y se sentó pidiéndole a la mesar algo d comer

¿ Bueno siñore legolas haremos las pases o tendré que soportarle el fin de semana entero?

¿Q pases?

¿Me vas a hablar con educación o seguirás tratándome mal siñore?

Vamos legolas tu primita quiere llevarse bien contigo

Además de que en la fiesta tendrás que soportarla , son pareja en el juego familiar

¿Juego familiar??

¿Esta bien esta bien , pero ya déjenme comer, vale? – dijo Legolas

¿ Que es eso de juego familiar haldir? , tú no me dijiste nada así – dijo un tanto molesta enelya

No lo hice , creo que si

Haldir te voy a matar

No lo harás por que si lo matas no podrás ir a la fiesta conmigo por que estarás castigada - dijo glorfindel al tiempo que tomaba la mano de enelya, evitando así que haldir sufriera un terrible atentado

Gracias glorfindel , me has salvado – exclamo aliviado Haldir

No por mucho tiempo , espera dentro de un rato.

Calma preciosa – rió Haldir.

¿ Como me has llamado?

Prefieres que te llame engendro

Ha..L..Dirrrrr , cállate o te mato.

¿De que están hablando?- pregunto erusel sin entender

Yo no entiendo de que- dijo enelya resignada

Erusel suspiro resignada y pidió un pedazo de pastel de chocolate a la mesera

¿Enelya puedo hablar un momento a solas contigo? - le dijo glorfindel en voz baja a enelya

Uyy ve enelya, t hablan"- se burlo legolas de ver la cara de su prima

Estas celoso por que yo ya tengo conquien ir a la fiesta y tu no- se burlo enelya

Eso a mi no me interesa , cualquier elfa a la que le pida que sea mi acompañante aceptara , en cambio a ti mounstrito seria muy difícil que tuvieras acompañante si no fuera que glorfindel siempre lo fuera.

Legolas....- dijo glorfindel – no seas grosero con tu prima , el hecho de que cualquier elfa aceptaría ir contigo es por que eres el príncipe del bosque negro , es tu condición tu favor lo que las derrite , puedes ser muy agraciado pero tu carácter deja mucho que desear.

Ya salio el a la defensiva , sabes glorfindel que si mi padre se entera de esto , te mandarían mas allá de los puertos grises

No importa que me manden tan lejos , siempre estaré junto a todos los que amo .- dijo el noldor , al tiempo en que a enelya los ojos le brillaban cual estrella en el cielo oscuro.- vamos enelya lo que tengo que deciros es muy importante.

Esta bien.

El noldor y la elfa se sentaron en una mesa , supuestamente alejada para que los demás no escucharan , pero eso era imposible en un lugar tan pequeño y con elfos de tan agudo sentido de la audición.

¿Entonces?- inicio la conversación la elfa.

¿ Entonces que?

Lo que ibas a decirme.

Es algo confuso y doloroso , no he querido decírtelo antes pero tengo que hacerlo no es algo que te afecte , no tan directa o cercanamente , al menos por el momento.

Señor glorfindel no logró entenderle.

El noldor de ojos claros miro sorprendido a la elfa , era tan extraño escucharla llamándole de forma tan formal cuando se encontraban solos , pero ella lo miraba de una forma tan normal que él solo pudo pensar que ella había entrado en una etapa más formal o cualquier otra excusa tonta que en su cabeza de noldor pudiera caber.

¿Por que me ha de mirar de esa forma? – Pensaba ella.- ¿ será que se marchara y se querrá despedir de mí? ¿ Será que nunca volveré a verle?

Sabes perfectamente que la guerra esta cerca , que muchos serán enviados a ellas .- dijo glorfindel

Si lo se ,¿pero por que me dice esto ahora?

Se necesita muchos rastreadores y especialistas en estrategias, actualmente la demanda de estos esta muy pobre, por lo tanto escogerán a los mejores de todos los años.

¿Me esta tratando de decir que seleccionaran a los mejores para ir a la guerra? , y ¿por que han de enviar tan pronto a guerreros si la guerra no ha comenzado?

He hablado con tu padre para pedirle que me permita entrenarte.

¿ Entrenarme ? , no cree usted que si me entrena y me seleccionan, tendré que ir a la guerra es lo ultimo que quiero, no soy como mi padre o mi tío, soy mas bien como mi hermano – dijo ella terminando la frase a media voz.

Si logras ser una de los escogidos permanecerás en el bosque negro por mas tiempo de lo contrario es muy probable que te manden a los puertos lejos de tu familia y de ...

¿De que?- pregunto ella.

Pues veras de ..... De....

¿ De que o de quien? , hable por favor

Pues ....de mi .

No iré a ningún lado no pueden obligarme.

Tú sabes que si, es tu deber como elfa , ni ser la sobrina del rey thanduil te salvara esta vez , por lo tanto serás entrenada .

¿Entrenada? , ¿Pero porque? , ¿Para que? ,¿ Para terminar muerta en la guerra?

No , no será así , Elrond me ha propuesto esto a fin de que tu no marches a los puertos el cree que como tu madre y padre tu luches ,pero mas aun que apoyes a nuestros ejércitos con tu intelecto .

El pasado de mis padres es suyo solamente, puede que corra la misma sangre en mis venas, pero ya he perdido un hermano que ha fallado y no quiero morir yo también.

Tu hermano murió por un descuido, puede que haya fallado, pero que lleves su sangre no significa que tu falles también.

Enelya no quería seguir escuchando lo que el noldor le decía, trato esta de irse de la mesa pero este la agarro pretendiendo no dejarla ir, logrando su propósito dijo- te conozco y se que no fallaras , no esta en tu destino

¿ Que sabéis de mi destino? , ¿ Que crees que es mi destino? ¿ Donde esta mi destino?

No puedo decirte que pasara , pero te puedo asegurar que tu destino esta aquí con nosotros ... con 

¿ Contigo o con mi pueblo?

Con ambos , incluyendo a tu primo legolas que aunque no lo quieras es tu sangre y el también entrenara con nosotros.

Yo le ganaré a esa tonta- grito legolas desde su asiento.

Sabía que resultaría , ahora ya sabe y no escuchara más.

Je je , si así es él .Glorfindel sabes que yo te quiero mucho , eres un grandioso amigo , pero esto es muy confuso y duro , no quiero perder lo que he ganado por tan solo cometer un error .

¿ Amigo? –pensó el noldor

Realmente eres más que un amigo , eres como mi hermano , el hermano que perdí en la guerra , no quiero hacer esto , no me provoca ninguna alegría o entusiasmo, entrenaba para entrar al ejército de Rivendell , pero no pensaba ir a la guerra.

Piensalo el resto del dia , al anochecer estaré en tu casa , tu padre me pidió que llegara.

Te pidió ¿que?

Que llegara

Si pero ¿para que?

Seguramente es sobre tu entrenamiento

No lo creo , a mi padre no le gusta que visites mi casa , es muy raro que te invitara.

Si el me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo , que estaría gustoso de tenerme en su casa para la cena y que luego hablaríamos .

No , no , el te lo hubiera dicho , esto me huele mal

No te lo discuto , si miras con disimulo a tu derecha veras que ese emparedado de atún que se esta comiendo ese orco , apesta .

Je je , que fijon glorfindel- dijo enelya , mientras se levantaba seguida de el noldor.

Erusel ya había terminado de comer al igual que todos y enelya se despidió de ella.

Eru te quedas?

Ah si , mi primo pasara a recogerme.

Bueno , entonces hasta mañana

Eh ,enelya tienes buen gusto ese glorfindel esta buenazo.

¿Que? , no es que a ti te gustaba haldir , aprovecha que el aun esta ahí , quédate un rato con ellos , no te preocupes que legolas no se quitara de ahí , así que no hay peligro que te quedes con ellos.

¿Crees que temo?

No , claro que no , pero es que yo no me quedaría , puede que sean por sus manías .

¿Manías? , ¿Que manías?

No te diré , se me hace tarde y el camino es largo

Enely.aaa , ¿ vas a dejarme con la duda?

No te diré mañana .

Esta bien , namarie enelya.

Namarie erusel.

Afstalof ¿ por que será que la vida de las elfas es tan complicada? , tenemos suficiente capacidad para hacer lo mismo que un elfo, pero por que siempre los elfos salen con muchas elfas y nosotras no ¿ sucede lo mismo con ustedes? , j eje , vaya si que estoy loca , cualquiera diría que espero tu contestación .

Afstalof relincho un poco como muestra de que entendía a la perfección lo que la elfa le decía

El viento soplaba con fuerza y de repente un proyectil hecho de goma suave, cayó directamente sobre la cabeza de enelya , haciendo que esta cayera del corcel y fuera a parar a un charco de lodo.

Vaya prima, si cada vez eres mas despistada – se escucho decir a una voz muy satisfecha con la escenita.

Ja ja , que risa que me das , siempre el mismo con todas tus boberías y niñería , ya eres un adulto , pero aun no has madurado.

Ja ¿ y que? , no es tu problema, además eres tu la que siempre cae en mis trampas .

Ya veras cuando ...¿quién eres tu? – dijo enelya pero interrumpió lo que decía cuando al notar la presencia de un elfo de menor edad y descubrió que ese rostro ya lo conocía

Aiya primito! , has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi , ¿ que has hecho? , ¿ Como esta lothlorien?

Aiya enelya , bueno las cosas andan bien – dijo el elfo – ah y no me digas primito que me avergüenza , ahora ya soy mayor y me incomoda un poco que me llames así.

Pero si siempre serás mi primito – dijo ella mientras le daba algunas palmaditas en la espalda a su primo.

¿Y hacia donde vas?- pregunto el mayor.

Pues a mi casa , ¿ que no es obvio? – rió ella

Desgraciadamente íbamos a tu casa, pero tenia la esperanza de que estuvieras vagando por el bosque a como siempre haces .

¡Que fino! – dijo ella

Antale , pero no te acostumbres .

Tarado si no es a ti , estoy diciendo que este lino es fino , ¿ que acaso no tienes ojos?

Si tengo , pero se me están dañando hay una cosa delante de mi , que es tan horrible que me esta cegando.

Enelya podemos marchar ya , es que tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi tía – dijo fanyon.

Entonces partamos –dijo ella entusiasmada.-¿ cuanto tiempo permanecerán aquí?

Gracias a eru me iré mañana , pero este aquí se quedara más tiempo – dijo meldon

Que bueno fanyon , así podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos , así me enseñas de una vez esa arte marcial que aprendiste cuando eras chiquito .

No enelya es muy difícil y puedo causarte daño , mejor te enseño otra cosa más sencilla .

¡Pero yo quiero aprender esa!

La cabeza dura siempre ha querido aprender eso ,enséñale pero que después no salga llorando , tu sabes que como es tan delicada se puede quebrar , yo que tu les digo a mis tíos para que después no te echen la culpa.

Espera a que les diga lo que me hiciste meldon , te van a castigar por un siglo entero.

¿Y a mí que? , ¿Que me van a hacer? , nada señorita , no soy una chiquilla malcriada como tu , ahora soy un adulto .

Mejor aun ,por que le diré a lord elrond y el si te castigara duro.

Uy que miedo.

Meldon si lord elrond se entera ,estarás en problemas realmente – intervino fanyon al ver que sus primos empezaban a reñir en serio.

Oye enelya y desde de cuando tienes a este caballo , es muy hermoso , ¿lo has cuidado tu sola? – pregunto fanyon.

Pues lo tengo desde esta mañana.

Ha de ser un caballo muy caro , pero vale la pena , es muy hermoso y esta muy bien cuidado , ¿ me permites montarlo?

Si el te deja , por mi no hay problema.

Fanyon quería mostrarle a su prima que se había convertido en muy buen jinete lo que nunca imagino era que ese no era un caballo cualquiera , no tuvo que esperar o hacer mucho pues cuando intento montar al animal , este relincho y al suelo lo mando .

Puede ser muy hermoso , pero es un mal corcel , mira no deja que fanyon lo monte , has hecho una mala compra , no sirves para elegir animales.- dijo meldon.

Pues para su conocimiento señor meldon , este caballo no es mío .

¿Y de quien es? – le interrogo fanyon.

Has resultado ser una ladrona , espera a que se enteren mis tíos – dijo meldon

No lo he robado , me lo prestaron por que iba tarde a la universidad y mi caballo estaba muy cansado.

¿Y quien fue el conciudadano ilustre que te lo presto?- pregunto fanyon

Pues el señor glorfindel II de imladris , es el brazo derecho de lord elrond.

Vaya , ¿ y tu le conoces tanto , como para que te preste su caballo?

Pues es mi amigo desde que hace muchos años .

Vaya , tienes amigos importantes prima – dijo fanyon.

¿Y eso que? , yo conozco al señor elrond . – dijo meldon

Pero no es lo mismo , tu solo lo has visto , en cambio yo le conozco y le hablo – dijo enelya –miren ya llegamos .

Como ha cambiado todo , a mis tíos les agradara verme al igual que estoy feliz de volverles a ver

Al menos tú te quedas más tiempo , y gracias a eru este odioso se va mañana .

Este odioso te trajo regalos , señorita niña malcriada .

¿Y que con eso? , si me chantajeas te ira peor de lo que te espera

Bueno pues ya veremos eso después.

Elros , mira enelya , meldon y fanyon vienen llegando .

¿Fanyon? , tengo tiempo de no verle , ahora tendré con quien jugar .- dijo elros hijo .

¿Tía como ha estado? – saludo fanyon

Muy bien fanyon , y como esta mi hermano y tu mamà , pero mira que alto estas , eres todo un jovencito .

Bien tía , gracias.

OH pasen deben estar muy cansados por el viaje y ¿ como es que se encontraron con mi hija?

Ay mamà deja que pasen yo también vengo cansada .

Y ¿ por que estas hecha un desastre? , entra y cambiate esa ropa .

Es una larga historia mamá , luego te cuento.

Esta bien , entren , por favor , y meldon quita esa cara de aburrimiento por favor .

Esta ..Bien.. Tía!

¿Y donde esta fanyon? , ya se fue , quería enseñarle mi juego nuevo de rol .

Hola elros ¿ no me reconoces primo?

¿ Quien eres tú?

Soy fanyon

Pero si tú eras así de pequeño – dijo elros señalando el tamaño que tenia fanyon hacia unos años.

Si pero ahora he crecido .

Supongo que ya no te gusta esconder las cosas de mi hermana , ¿pero te gustan las colecciones? , por que tengo una de hojas de árboles y arbustos de toda la tierra media .

Esa es mi colección tonto- corrigió enelya.

Si es cierto , mi colección es la de puntas de flechas que le han disparado a enelya .

Esa es de ada .

¿Y es que te viven tirando flechas?

No es que lo que paso es que un dia iba con legolas , mi tío thanduil , glorfindel y haldir y unos orcos nos atacaron entonces cuando los acabamos yo recogí todas las puntas de flechas que pude y ada las guardo , y tu elros tu colección es la de rocas .

Je je , es cierto .

Los primos conversaron el resto de la tarde sobre todo lo que habían hecho , a donde habían viajado , al caer la tarde el padre de enelya regreso de su trabajo y se puso muy contento de ver a sus sobrinos , enelya se probo los vestidos que sus primos le habían traído ,luego se pusieron a jugar por toda la casa , fanyon les comunico a sus tíos los deseos de enelya de aprender tae kon do y ellos aceptaron .

Una vez que habían cenado , fanyon se dispuso a enseñarle un poco a su prima , enelya había olvidado por completo que glorfindel iría para cambiar los corceles .

Muy bien enelya pon tus brazos en cruz y esquiva mis golpes , ella lo hacia muy bien pero cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta recordó que glorfindel llegaría y se distrajo cayendo junto con su primo al suelo en el momento en que ambos reían meldon abrió la puerta y glorfindel vio la escena , lo cual hizo avergonzarse a enelya.

Buenas tardes – dijo el noldor -¿ esta la señorita enelya?

Pues si esta ¿ quien la busca?

Dígale que es glorfindel .

Entonces tú eres .....

Aiya glorfindel , supongo que viene por su caballo .- exclamo toda ruborizada la joven elfa.

Pues no necesariamente , yo venia por...- pero eäril la madre de enelya le interrumpió

Aiya maese glorfindel , pase adelante por favor .

No se moleste señora , yo solo venia por mi caballo , no quiero interrumpirles .

Ah no por favor , usted no interrumpe , mi marido no se encuentra lo han llamado de urgencia , esta apenado por que sabíamos que usted vendría , pero por favor quédese a cenar.

Gracias , yo venia a hablar con su señor esposo un momento para cumplir con mi deber pero debo irme .

Que lastima , hoy hornee su pastel favorito , ¿no quiere un poco aunque sea para llevar?

Bueno si no es molestia .

No , no lo es pase adelante .

Si con su permiso – dijo el elfo , mientras pasaba junto a fanyon , este último se sintió empequeñecido ante la presencia de aquel visitante .

¿El es de quien me hablabas en tus cartas prima? – le susurro a su prima

Si es el

Fanyon se sentía poca cosa al estar en presencia de aquel por el cual su prima sentía un profundo respeto y además que ella le había cambiado por ese noldor , ya que fanyon y enelya de niños fueron muy apegados el uno con el otro y al crecer esta y mas el haber conocido a glorfindel los había distanciado y las cosas no volvieron a ser lo que eran , por lo que fanyon sintió celos de aquel noldor , tan alto y fuerte, que acababa de conocer.

Señor glorfindel quiero presentarle a mis primos meldon y fanyon .

Mucho gusto , enelya nos ha hablado mucho de usted-dijo meldon

No puedo decir lo mismo , por que lady enelya es muy reservada – dijo el noldor al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa a la elfa .

Aquí esta , maese glorfindel , es una lastima que no se pueda quedar , le empaque tres raciones de pastel por que se que le gusta mucho .

Gracias mi señora , con sus permisos señores , señorita .

Enelya acompaña al señor glorfindel a la puerta

Por supuesto , además tengo que darle a afstalof

Si claro , ve entonces

Iré con ustedes – dijo Fanyon .

Hay hijo , ayúdame un poco en la cocina ¿ quieres?, además tu prima no se dilatara , ven por favor.

Oye enelya , mi tía se hace la que no sabe nada , pero ya me estoy enterando

¿ De que se esta enterando maese meldon? – interrogo Glorfindel ,que en ese momento llevaba a enelya del brazo .

No , de nada que lo involucre mi señor , es algo que luego hablare con mi prima.

Es mi deber aclarar cualquier duda que usted tenga sobre la relación que tengo con enelya y sus padres , maese meldon , soy como un hermano mayor para esta elfa y thanduil su tío me tiene una gran confianza , además soy maestro de esta jovencita , con su permiso

Adelante

Hablamos después meldon –dijo la elfa.

Enelya, ¿afstalof no te causo problemas?

No claro que no , el y yo nos hicimos amigos.

Realmente es extraño que el haya permitido que tu le montases , el no suele hacerlo con nadie aparte de mi.

Bueno es que el sabe que no le haría daño y que yo era tu amiga .- sonrió la elfa

¿ Solamente mi amiga?

Por supuesto , si no fuera tu amiga no me hubiera dejado montarlo , además soy muy bonita ¿ tu no lo crees? , vaya que ego el mío , ja ja – rió enelya.

Quizás es que deja que las chicas realmente lindas le monten y sabe que tú eres especial para mí .

Gracias , eres muy amable , pero creo que si no partes ya te agarrara la noche en el bosque y tu sabes que si viajas solo y de noche los peligros aumentan.

Así es , gracias por dejarme verte otra vez , cada vez que no estas me pongo muy triste.

Si siempre nos miramos , no seas tonto que mañana te veré de nuevo.

Si lo se , pero quisiera verte un poco mas , digo en este momento quiero verte por mas tiempo.

Vamos glorfindel , eres muy gracioso , no recuerdo mucho mi infancia , eso es algo extraño pero me imagino que me hiciste reír mucho en esos tiempos.

Ni te imaginas , una vez....

Glorfindel ya es tarde además mis primos están en casa y es de mala educación correrte o dejarlos solos , así que mejor te aconsejo que te marches para que no te pase algo malo en el camino .

Entonces hasta mañana

Si hasta mañana – dijo la elfa antes de entrar a su casa

¿ Por que rechazas estos sentimientos? , ¿Por qué no puedes escuchar que yo te amo? ¿ Por que me dedicas esa sonrisa y no permites que la posea? ¿ Por que tu cuerpo no me acepta? Quisiera tenerte para mi toda la vida , estar a tu lado , pero tu nunca escuchas cuando te lo quiero pedir , te haces la que no entiendes o la graciosa , evades mis palabras , mis preguntas , mis confesiones para no tener que darme una respuesta , ¿Por qué le huyes a lo que yo siento por ti? , mi bella elfa quisiera decirte todo esto pero ya te has ido.


End file.
